Removing dents in automobile panels historically has been a crude application of hammer blows using various shaped anvils and intermediary impact-transfer shapes known as “spoons,” and/or drilling through the dent and attaching a puller or slide hammer. Failing to achieve complete success with these techniques, the dent is frequently finished by filling with epoxy-like plastics. The resulting work leaves a damaged or unpainted surface that requires repainting of the panel and all the attendant problems of matching colors, surface characteristics, etc., followed over time, by differential fading and weathering.
More recently, especially with the use of the thinner materials in automobile body panel construction, a process of gently tapping and pushing from the back side has been developed. Because the straightening process itself does not damage the exterior surface, such techniques are generally known as “paintless dent repair.”
Paintless dent repair is a highly skilled art and requires a large variety of tool tips at the working end of the tool. In addition to a variety of tips, a variety of end curves, shaft lengths, and shaft diameters and/or shapes are needed. In most cases, the dent can be massaged out without disassembly of the auto body. In order to gain access without significant disassembly, some tools need to be long and thin to reach the dent through existing openings, or through opening that can be made without noticeable damage. The long slender design of most of the tools predicates the use of very high quality tempered steel. Because a dent can occur in so many different locations, the artisan requires a large set of tools, some differing only by the orientation of the handle relative to the working tip.
The space within a door panel, a common place where dings and other small dents may occur, is especially crowded with window glass, window mechanisms, locks, motors, structural bracing, etc. The crowding within doors presents even more of a challenge as additional gadgetry (e.g., sensors and accompanying circuitry), safety features, and further structural reinforcement are added with each successive model of automobiles.
Most of the tools in the sets available to the trade have handles formed by bending the shank stock into loops or other shapes for handling. Such handles are light weight and somewhat flexible, features that may not always be optimal for the work to be performed. Furthermore, a formed handle may require a substantial length, e.g., 20 inches, of steel rod. This can be limiting when attempting to perform repairs in tight spaces and/or at an awkward angle.
For purposes of auto body dent repair, tools must be capable of repairing a wide variety of dents, in a wide variety of locations, in a wide variety of vehicles with differing option packages, configuration and equipment. The auto body dent repair tool should be easily re-configurable and adjustable to extend into a variety of difficult-to-reach areas. Additionally, the auto body dent repair tool would preferably adaptable for use with a wide variety of interchangeable tips.
Users of punch and punch-like tools in other fields, for example, carpentry, woodworking and leather working, frequently experience similar challenges to those in the dent repair field. Tight spaces and awkward angles can make it difficult to position and securely grip the tool while applying the necessary force to achieve the desired effect, e.g., forming a hole or recess, or shaping a surface. Accordingly, the need remains for a punch tool that is easily gripped, minimizes risk of injury to the user and is configurable to facilitate access to work surface in a variety of different situations. The present invention is directed to such a need.